Not Just Yet
by jully123
Summary: The fates are not ready to release Harry from his duties as a hero just yet. Say hello to NaruVerse Harry. May contain slash you have been warned. Don't like, Don't read. otherwise enjoy.
1. How It Started

Not Just Yet

Chapter 1: How it Started

The young man sat on the ground surrounded on all side by big, tall growths of trees. The sunlight shined down on him through the leaves and warmed him to his very bones. He seemed to be in a daze. He looked to his surroundings and down at his own body. He touched his arms and chest moving slowly as if he expected to be in pain. He seemed to come back to himself and took stock of the situation. He saw a dark brown horse tethered several feet from him grazing, and a small travel bag that had a letter attached to its top with his name on it right next to him, along with a saddle and bags off to the side.

He warily scanned the letter with a muttered, wandless spell. It came out clean but he still detached the letter with care. He looked it over. It was a plain white envelope with a light blue wax seal of several pillars and clouds. His name was written in a feminine hand with blue ink. He broke the seal carefully and removed the letter inside along with a photograph. He read it slowly blinked then read it over again while looking at the picture.

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

I regret to do this to you but you were the only one I could pull that I knew would be able to handle the situation. The situation as it is that I'm desperate. I know that you would rather be in your rightfully enjoyed afterlife but I needed someone with your knowledge and expertise. I have brought you to this world to help me.

I've watched it's future play out a few times in many different ways but they are all ones I do not like. You see in this world there is a great demon called the Kyuubi no kitsune he rampaged through a village of shinobi, or ninja. The shinobi fought long and hard. Finally the leader of the village, the Fourth Hokage, came in and sealed the beast into his own child for there was no real way to kill a demon of Kyuubi's caliber.

The Hokage perished after the Shinigami sealed the Kyuubi into the child. He wanted the child to be seen as a hero for what he held away from the village. But it was not to be. The child was shunned by his village and called monster, demon, and many other terrible things. They beat him in the streets with the full support of the crowd of villagers. The Third Hokage tries to help the child but the village's council would not stand for such favoritism.

In some of the futures he grows to happy though shunned and unloved, in others he grows up bitter and revenge seeking. In the happy ones he grows embittered at his treatment. He wears a mask of happiness while inside he is going crazy. In the bitter ones he walks the road of no return. I've brought you to one year after the Kyuubi's attack I need you to take in and care for and love the child that holds the Kyuubi. His name is Naruto Uzumaki though you might want to change that, it is to known. You may handle his care any way you see fit.

He needs someone to take care of him and I hope that person will be you. If you agree to being the one to help this child press a thumbprint of your blood to the end of this letter. If not send this letter up in flames, you shall wake to your placement on Hero's Square. Before you make any hasty decisions think about it. You will finally have someone to call family. I've brought you here as his blood so they can't take him from you. He will always be there for you. Who knows maybe you could find more children to take care for and have a real family.

I hope you will help me,

Destiny/Fate

He finally let the last few lines register and quickly conjured a floor length mirror and saw himself. He was tall, taller than his old malnourished form. He had long blond hair that was pulled back in a pony tail. He wore a noble's haori, hakama, geta, and tabi that fit him quite nicely. He had and aristocratic look about him. He was relieved to see that even with the same coloring and quality he did not resemble a Malfoy. His skin was still tan and all of his old scars including 'that' one were gone.

He spoke and was surprised at the rich, soulful sound. All in all it was not a bad body and he was glad for the absent curse scar. Once he was done looking at himself he set down to think about what he should do. He thought for a moment then nodded resolutely. He knew there was no question that he was going to help the child. He carefully cut into one palm just enough to let a sliver of blood appear. He coated his thumb in it before healing the slight wound. He pressed the digit to the space provided and was soon engulfed with light.

Information sailed into his mind. Memories of things he knew he had not done assimilated with his mind. Knowledge came to him. He now knew everything a well informed aristocratic of the Shinobi Continent knew. He knew what his role was. He had played it for many years. He was to be the head of the Potter family as he had been doing these last few years after the Final battle with Voldemort. Some Deatheaters escaped and ended up killing him later on but that's beside the point. He had learned to be a great political mind from the best of the best, the Malfoys.

"When do you think he will notice us Gred?"

"I don't know Forge he seems pretty out of it."

Harry whirled around and saw the two people he thought he would never see again, at least not until he had passed on to the after life. They looked as he had always known them, maybe a bit older and toned, but there they were. All body parts were in their places, they were whole and beautiful. He swiftly made his way to them and embraced them in a hug. They returned the gesture with the same fervor.

"Wh-What? How did you get here I thought I was to be on my own here?" Asked harry.

"Well Harry old bean" Started Fred.

"You didn't actually think"

"That an aristocratic man"

"Would go anywhere without"

"His most trusted-"

"And lovable, don't forget that."

"To right, and lovable guards."

"The lovely Goddess decided to"

"Send us to you for company, and"

"So you could have someone to talk to"

"About our other life. Besides we've been"

"Watching over you and felt you could"

"Use a laugh. So there mate you're"

"Stuck with us." George finished.

Harry absorbed the extra information that came with seeing them. They were to keep him company in this new world so he wouldn't be too lonely or resentful about not be able to finally rejoin his friends and family in the after life. They caught up with each other for a bit before collapsing on the ground to plan their next move.

They were sitting a few hours run on horseback from the gates of Konoha they needed to plan what to do. He sat up and looked at the small travel bag and opened it. It held many more things than one would think but that didn't surprise him. He pulled out a folder of documents. Inside lay their information, basically their papers to get in the gate and the papers showing his relation to Naruto and his custody of him. The name of child slot on the adoption papers was left blank for his choice of Naruto's new name. He saw several bank statements and a deed to the Namikaze estate.

He took the papers he would need to get inside the gate and put them aside before closing the folder. He saw some extra clothes and other traveling necessities. He then scooted to the saddle bags and peered inside. They held blankets, food, and cooking equipment. There were some books but he decided to leave those alone till later. He noticed a katana that the saddle had hidden and reached for it. It was black in color. It looked well taken care of.

He gathered his thoughts while automatically reinforcing his shields. He finalized the plans with the twins before going to the horse. It was an even tempered palomino gelding. He rubbed its flank softly before gathering its saddle and blanket. He quickly put the saddle onto the horse making sure it was tightened well. He put the folder back into his travel bag with the gate papers set near the top. Harry secured the bag to the saddle in easy reach. He put the katana in its place on the saddle before easily climbing up. He practiced pulling the sword from its sheath a couple times before he was satisfied that he was not defenseless.

The twins cover were mercenary ninja who had pledged their allegiance the potter now Namikaze family. They kept up with harry with an apparent ease. It appeared that he wasn't the only one to get a knowledge transfer. They each wore a light brown and blue uniform that held the Namikaze wave crest. A katana was angle sideways across their shoulder blades to their hips. Their clothes were made in such a way that they looked to be mirror images of each other so as to confuse the enemy.

They went at a steady trot toward Konoha. Harry rode in front with a twin on each side of him slightly behind him playing their part very well. They looked around with serious eyes, looking for a threat to their longtime friend. Harry thought idly of what he would do when he arrived. He passed time looking at the seemingly endless trees before he came upon a large dirt road. Harry directed the horse down it and he soon saw the gates looming closer. Shinobi were stationed at the top of the wall every ten feet and on either side of the open gates. They slowed to a walk and stopped right next to one of them.

"Papers." The man said looking bored. Harry pulled out the papers he had set aside and handed them to the shinobi. The man looked them over before handing them back. They passed through the gate undisturbed. He dismounted and passed the reins in his hands to the Fred before setting of to the orphanage that Naruto currently resided in at a steady glide.

Fred led the horse to the stables he knew to be in the Namikaze estate while George followed after Harry. They soon came upon a building that looked so dilapidated that a swift wind could knock it over. Harry walked up to the door and knocked loudly before stepping backward lightly. The door opened to show a slightly pudgy woman who wore a fierce scowl on her face until she saw the quality of his clothes. She painted a smile onto her face that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"May I help you Milord?" She simpered in sickly sweet voice that reminded him of the Umbitch. He looked upon her with disdain.

"I have come here to this, ..., establishment to pick up my cousin Who I'm told resides here." He said in his no-nonsense voice. She nodded and fluttered her lashes at him while inviting him into the building. He and George walked into the tired building. "He should be around one years-old now with a similar appearance to me. The woman nodded and led them to the nursery. He looked upon the semi-clean room and saw six cribs. Only four of them held babies.

He looked to the one crib that was pushed to the other side of the room away from the other babies. Inside of it lay the child he had seen in the picture that came with the letter. That picture must have been taking just after birth because this child looked very different. His golden locks and skin was unwashed and he smelled of bodily waste. His ribs were peeking through the tattered blanket.

He turned fierce eyes upon the woman, "What is the meaning of the state of this child?" He looked to the other babies who were clean and healthy looking. "Surely You are not lacking in certain amenities judging by these other children." The woman sputtered made up excuses obviously trying to refer to the Kyuubi without breaking the Third's Law. "You will cease your babbling woman and know that the House of Namikaze will seek retribution. Come George." He gathered Naruto into his arms gently and left the room swiftly. The sputtering woman looked after the blond aristocratic with slight fear, then the fear was lost knowing no one cared about what happened to the demon brat.

Harry left the orphanage in a rage that was only calmed by looking down into the slightly frightened eyes of the young Namikaze. His expression immediately softened and he gave the child an encouraging smile. "George, what shall we do? Go to the estate maybe to get the little tyke cleaned up?"

George gave up his thoughts to go back and severely prank the horrible woman for later and quickly agreed with Harry. They walked through the streets unmolested due to Harry's large haori sleeves hiding the small bundle.

They soon arrived at the large gates of the Namikaze estate. The gate flashed and opened at his hand. The seals were a wonderment to look at. He walked quickly up the lane not giving a second glance to the slightly overgrown unkept lawn. He walked into the mansion and walked toward Fred who should know the house's layout by now.

"Where is the bathroom?" he said in a hurry. Fred immediately pointed him toward the master bath. Apparently the twin bond still worked well in this dimension. As he walked up the stairs he called back for one of them to buy some food for them and the baby along with some clothes for the little tyke.

He listened as one went out the door and the other followed him up to the bath. He looked back to Fred and smiled. He quickened his pace while Fred ran ahead to start the bath. He walked through the master suite without a second glance and went straight into the bathroom. He smiled at the large luxurious bathroom. He stripped himself and the child of clothes before sinking into the warm waters.

Fred walked out after placing the necessary bath things near Harry. Harry gently held Naruto to him as he took a washcloth and wetted the child then soaped him. He let the gentle circulating waters clean the dirt and grime away. He got the shampoo and put some in being careful of Naruto's eyes as it was not a baby shampoo. He took the cup that Fred had set near and gently tilted the child's head back to get the soap out with the poured water. The chid seemed a bit more active now that he was clean. He smiled and clapped at the water.

Harry smiled at his antics before rising out of the bath. He grabbed a towel and dried and wrapped Naruto in it then wrapping one around his hips. He walked out the door that connected the bath with the bedroom and saw the child's new clothing set out on the bed. It was a blue and white child's haori and hakama. He quickly dressed Naruto into the clothes before setting him down in the middle of the massive bad for a nap.

The child nodded right off after his rather exciting rescue. Harry looked around and saw his bags. He quickly dried and dressed in some new clothes before setting a ward to alert him if Naruto awoke and one to make sure he didn't roll off the bed while he was gone. He quietly exited the room after he grabbed the folder and found his way to the kitchen.

Their was the twins talking rapidly in their way while putting everything away. They went toward him after they were done and led him to the non-formal living room. They collapsed onto a couch together and just sat for a moment before getting onto business. They set the papers out on the coffee table and started talking about the situation. Harry signed the adoption forms along with some other papers. Fred told him of the layout of the house along with interesting things about the house that his spells had found out about the house. They discussed that they would need to hire a staff for the house/grounds, apply the wards to the house, and do the other necessary things.

They started out on the easiest of them and set off for the exact center of the estate with a handy little spell. The found themselves led to a hidden, underground cave that was carved and painted with all types of seals for protection and to ward away intruders. Harry keyed himself into those as the master of the house and Fred and George in as guards of the house. They would not need a pass to enter the grounds and house, as all others that would become part of the staff.

He put up a ward that would alert him if there was a visitor at the gates, one to tell him their intent, and one to allow him to eject an offender from the ground. He put up an anti-transportation ward that would keep shinobi from popping in with a shushin. Just for good measure he put up several others including an anti-scrying ward.

They later left the cave with a tired but happy gate. They went to the house to fix dinner for themselves and the child. Harry walked upstairs to the master suite and gathered the sleepy child. They returned downstairs to the twins. Harry fed the child the baby food in between bites of his own dinner. The twins made Naruto laugh by making funny faces and doing small magics for the child. Harry smiled and finally felt truly relaxed since he came to this place.

The smile slipped when he felt notifying him of a visitor. Their intent was not harm but it could turn that way. He looked to the twins and saw that they had felt the disturbance too. He passed Naruto to George and walked to his study while gesturing Fred to bring the guests to him. He settled into his comfortable chair behind his desk in his large office/study. He saw George come back into the office and thew him a questioning look. "I left Naruto to play with a clone." Harry nodded as the ninja knowledge that he knew came to the forefront and told him what George meant.

George walked behind Harry and faded into a corner as if he were never there. Harry set the wards around the room to where they were similar to the ones he had in his own office at home. A few moments later he heard a knock. He looked to a paper weight on his desk that always looked clear to everyone else but showed him everyone outside the door. He saw Fred, an old man in red robes along with a hat that said fire shadow most likely the Hokage, and a couple of shinobi in animal masks. He checked for anyone else on the grounds and only found a few more presences outside the gate.

"Enter." His checks had only taken a moment. He put on his politics/business face and looked down and started reading and signing papers on his desk. He gestured to the chairs in front of his desk as he finished up. He felt Fred fade into the other corner behind him just as he felt the other shinobi, no ANBU, fade into the opposite corners behind the Hokage. He finally looked up at the old man and addressed him.

"Your village has broken the Guardian Clause of the Namikaze treaty. I can understand your village not contacting us when Minato was orphaned as your village was on the verge of war but to not inform us that Minato had died and you did not call upon us to send a guardian for his child. We waited for several months as we understand that your village was recovering from the Kyuubi attack.

"But no more we set out to this village and what do I find when I come to gather my cousin? He is filthy, starved, and dressed in threadbare clothing while the other babies are clean, well-fed, and warmly dressed." He had looked at the old man during his entire tirade. He had looked confused at the mention of the Clause and he paled as he heard the rest.

He took a deep breath after he looked into the old man's mind and saw that he genuinely didn't know what he was talking about when he mentioned the Clause and he was not able to do anything for the child as it would have been labeled favoritism and he only had control over shinobi action and Naruto was most certainly not a shinobi.

"I can see you are confused, let's start over I am the Prince of the land of the Sun. When the founders of your village came to the Namikaze family in search of allies to make their dreams of a better shinobi village a success we granted them a branch of our Family to help you fight and become citizens of your village to enforce the ties of friendship.

"We made a treaty with them and one of the major Clauses of it was there was always to be an adult Namikaze or a guardian appointed by the Namikaze family to take care of any children of the Namikaze blood line. Your village was to send word to us if something were to happen to the adults so there would always be someone to ease the child into the Namikaze bloodline and inheritance." He looked back at the old man and waited for him to speak.

"I can see where your family would be upset. I had no idea of this Clause you speak of. I knew that the Namikaze family was one of the first Konoha families along with the Hyuuga and Uchiha but I have never had the chance to read the Namikaze Treaty as it was sealed. I am unable to read it unless I get a majority vote by the council that it needed to be opened. Now that I think of it I did not know why it was sealed just that it was during the transition of my becoming Hokage and the Nidaime dying.

"A lot of documents were sealed by the civilian council at the time in hopes of taking over but we able to stop it. We unsealed many documents but the Hokage's authority have dwindled down over the years of peace. And as you have said there have been many problems along the way with going over those documents." The Hokage looked thoughtful to the young twenty-some odd Prince.

"I can see the problem. I had already decided to stay here to oversee the Namikaze family holdings and investments and to judge if this village was the best place for a Namikaze child to grow. My father sent me here to care for him and to uphold our place in the village of Konoha. Most likely we shall stay here my father is still young yet. We shall be settling in for the next few days. I expect some business shall take some time to oversee. Also I shall seek reparations for the ill treatment of my cousin."

"Of course. We will try to be of any type of help to you as need be. I do hope you will be joining us next Wednesday to oversee the Namikaze council seat?" The Hokage inquired.

"Yes I should be able to get the most pressing of tasks done by then. I shall see you at the meeting Hokage-san." Harry rose and extended a hand. The Hokage did the same and they clasped hands and bowed slightly. Harry raised a hand and George immediately emerged from his corner to escort the shinobi off the property.

Harry sighed and flopped back into his chair when he felt their auras leave the wards. Harry looked over at Fred and saw that the twin was holding back a laugh at Harry's abrupt change in attitude. Harry pouted and left the room to see his cousin. He walked to where his wards told him Naruto was. He walked into the non-formal living room and saw Naruto drooling all over the poor clone. The clone gratefully handed over the infant before dispelling itself with a poof of white smoke.

He looked up and saw that Fred had returned and smiled. "It looks like it's time to turn in. Good-night Fred, George." Harry yawned after receiving their good nights and walked upstairs to his bedroom. He stripped down to his boxers and placed Naruto onto the bed near just in case. As he drifted off to sleep he thought that he needed to buy a crib or find one in the house.

End Chapter one.

AN: Okay folks I hope you enjoy the new story. When they go traveling later who should he pick up or adopt. I was thinking Kimimaru, what do you think?


	2. Meeting the Child

Not Just Yet

Sum: The fates are not ready to release Harry from his duties as a hero just yet. Say hello to NaruVerse Harry. May contain slash you have been warned. Don't like, Don't read. otherwise enjoy.

Chapter 2: Meeting the Child

The next morning Harry awoke bright and early. The sun had just started to peak through the curtains. He sighed as he got up and got dressed. He checked the wards on the bed for Naruto before setting off to explore the house, casting cleaning charms as he went.

He started at the top which was where his bedroom was. His suite was a medium sized sitting room connected to his bedroom and bathroom. His bathroom had a sunken tub that was large enough to house four grown men for a nap with room to wiggle. The shower had three shower-heads overhead and a couple more on each wall. Most likely to give a water massage.

A door also connected the bathroom to his bedroom. His bed was a western style bed that had a wrought iron headboard and footboard. He saw two trunk similar to his school trunks only more ornate at the foot of the bed. There were several bureaus and a full length mirror leaning near the wardrobes. He noticed a spot in a hidden corner that shimmered enticingly to his eye as if calling to him. He went to it and examined it, it appeared to be a slide small enough for children and perhaps a young teenager or small person.

He sent a scout spell to see what was at the bottom. It appeared to be a large metal encased room that had some non-perishables and water in a corner. There was several bunk-beds in the room. He saw a door that had a bank-vault turn-style handle. He examined the seals on it and saw that only blood family could open it but it could be set to open for certain people. So it was a way to get children to the bottom floor quickly incase someone managed to get through the guards and into the house.

There were some photos on the walls and on the bedside tables of a blond man and a red-headed woman. She was pregnant in some but not all of them. The rest of the floor had many decorated and large rooms, but none as homey as his except the room right next to his set up as a babies room. He decided to call it the family floor.

The next floor down also had bedrooms and bathrooms but it seemed less personal than the ones above. There were more rooms on this floor but they were smaller than the family rooms. The biggest room was at the end of the hall opposite the staircase. It was a training room. It had many free-weights along with some stuffed chairs and a large scroll shelf. He noticed seals all over the room for durability, endurance, strength, element-proof, and other such seals especially protection/deflecting seals around the scrolls. When he opened one of the rooms he noticed some of the twins things. He noticed that the room was just beneath where his room was. He also noticed in that same corner the hidden slide. Most likely to send down the children of the guard if they had any. He suspected there was a slide on each floor.

He decided these were the soldiers or guards quarters. A pretty good idea in his opinion, strategically speaking. Having the guards below so that any threat would have to go through them first. And if that didn't work send the children to safety first then the adults stand to fight without having to worry about protecting the children.

The next floor appeared to be the library, his study, a conference room, a meeting hall, and a few zen and meditation rooms. He went on to the next floor and saw that they were decorated in neutral, soothing colors. It was most likely the guest floor. The ground floor was next and it had the kitchen, the formal and informal dining room and living room. There was also a large room similar to the great hall though maybe only three-fourths of the Great Halls size. It held many tables. It looked big enough to fit the whole household plus a few more. He decided this is where everyone will eat for at least one meal a day when he got more people living here. But for now the small round kitchen table would do. It would be a nice way of being where the household could see him and have them come up to talk to him if they needed anything.

The floor also held the servants rooms, they were near the kitchens. He went to the room that was directly underneath his he found it to be the informal living room. It also had a slide but it also had a trapdoor in the floor beneath the liquor cabinet. It had some seals that were integrated hidden within the cabinets seal matrix. So that if someone were to notice the wards they would assume after examining them that they were to keep children and unauthorized people out of the bubbly.

He was about to move the cabinet aside to examine the room when he felt the wards around Naruto shift to inform him that he was awakening. He walked calmly up the stairs to the top floor. He entered his room and saw Naruto sitting up and rubbing his little eyes. As soon as Naruto saw him he lifted his arms as a show that he wanted to be picked up. Harry walked over to pick him up before he went downstairs grabbing a few toys from the baby room on the way. He walked into the kitchen to Fred and George walking in from a workout. They were joking and laughing with each other. they greeted him before going off for a quick shower. Harry put Naruto to on the floor in easy view with the toys before he started cooking.

Harry used the rest of the groceries to make some cheesy omelets and bacon. The twins came in while he was setting the plates down on the table. Fred grabbed Naruto who was slobbering on a stuffed white tiger. George grabbed a jar of baby food from the cupboard and sat down next to his brother. Harry sat across from them discussing his explorations and the slide to them. They talked quietly while they ate of other things too.

Harry found out that while he was exploring the house they had gotten a lot of things done. Before their workout they had gone to the Hokage tower and several other public posting boards to place notices that there was need of staffing for the house. They handed him a copy of the flyer. It asked for people who were willing to live on the grounds, were able to cook, clean, landscape, or other such skills. It told them to come to the Namikaze gates today and tomorrow at ten a.m. to four p.m.

He checked the time and saw it was eight-thirty. They still had time. He said goodbye to the twins before taking Naruto outside to see the grounds. He walked out of the back door and saw some stables to the right near the back. It only now had just his horse, Jin. But he planned to change that. His passion back home had been horse breeding. He had to have something to keep him sane from all the ministries political dealings and his failing marriage with Ginny. There was only some much politics one could handle before they became disgusted with it and needed a break. And he would rather not think of that lying, backstabbing bitch.

He headed toward it and saw his horse in the pasture grazing on the sweet, long grass that had run wild without someone to take care of the grounds. After looking around and pointing out the various things to Naruto he set off to the training yard half of the backyard. He saw one big area and some other areas hidden in the trees. There were several targets and he saw an electric box off to the side. He went over to it and opened it.

Near top it had the words "Target Practice/Dodging Skills" The first three buttons were labeled targets/dodging, targets, dodging so you could pick which one you wanted to practice on. The other buttons said beginner, novice, easy, medium, hard, adept, and expert. There was one that had a plastic casing and was red, it was labeled burning rage. It also had a warning sign. He closed the box before walking around the house to the front of the grounds.

He saw a large cobble walkway that was lined with weeping willows and sakura trees. On either side of the drive was large beds of now overgrown flowers beds. The landscaping was beautiful but he would like for it to be changed sometime later. Maybe put in a lake or some koi ponds. He looked at his pocket watch and saw it was nine-thirty. He walked to the front doors and handed Naruto to the waiting Fred, no Fred-clone. He cold now sense the difference in the clones signature. It did not have the bright, distinct aura of either of the twins. The clone bid him goodbye before taking Naruto upstairs to play in his room.

Harry walked up to his study and sat down. He prepared his mind for the leglimency he was about to perform. He had learned after a murder attempt that not all people are good even if they had the most deceiving of personalities that you never know what's going on in their head unless you took a look. Anyways he wasn't going to search deep just skim the surface thoughts to check their intentions and to tell if they are telling the truth. He would also ask specific questions to them to make their thoughts on certain matters come to the surface so he could check them. He set aside some space in his shields for the interviewees thought so he would not get a head ache from their foreign ways of thinking.

He wrote down a checklist of questions and criteria of what he wanted before feeling the wards tell him someone was at the gate. He sensed George go to get them before setting back into his seat and started to write down the materials needed for his horses, the grounds, the household, and other such things. He knew that even if he were to live lavishly here he didn't need to work but he needed something to do. He decided that he would keep his horse breeding as hobby and make it their side venture business while they would sell wards and seals. He could see the knowledge of seals in his head that were so similar to his families specialty of wards.

He wrote down to buy some space in the shopping district and set up selling explosive tags, storage scrolls, and other such items. He also noted to offer security seals and wards for a price. He looked to his gazing crystal when he heard a knock. "Bring them in one at a time unless they came together George. Show the rest to the wait in the meeting hall." He saw Fred point them to the right room before the first two people come into his room. A married couple by the looks of it. They were in their late thirties and their hands were calloused to show that they knew the meaning of hard work.

"Good evening I am lord Namikaze and this is my estate. I am looking for hardworking people to staff my household. Please tell me your name and what skills you think you would bring to me." He was polite but commanding in his speech.

The man spoke for them, "Milord I am Kinsaru Hiro and this is my wife Hana. I am good with yard work and landscaping. I also have some experience with restoring shinobi training grounds. My wife is a wonderful cook and knows how to keep a house hold."

"What moved you to try for this job?" Naruto had been skimming Kinsaru's mind along with that of his wife's and they seemed to not be hiding anything untoward.

"We worked in the Kaguya household of Grass Country there had been some problems recently between them and the village. We felt it time to move to safer grounds just in case those problems became of the bloodshed type." Harry saw the truth in his mind but he also saw a certain honesty in his mind that he liked. He probed the rest of the interview with minor questions to infer if the couple would betray his secrets and was happy with the results.

"I am happy to say you are hired. This is the contract. It includes a confidentiality clause and some other minor things. You may read over it in the Meeting Hall. Third door on the right. Also please send in the next person." The rest of the meetings went well, and so did the one's the next day. Some he did not like at all and some were just plants from an organization called Ne, or Root. He ended hiring the Kinsaru's and two more cooks, three more landscapers, two hostlers with animal experience, and five maids to keep the house.

They were all to start in two days so they could have time to move in and get settled. Harry sighed when the last of the newly hired staff left the meeting hall. They understood their duties and the house rules. He picked up the pile of contracts and took them to his study. He placed them into a vault and left the room to go play with Naruto. He had not gotten to spend much time with the little guy in the last two days so he decided to take him out for a walk on the grounds.

He had though been getting ready for the adoption ritual. Though Naruto was already related to him by blood the ritual was made to remove all physical injuries and give the adoptee a closer bond to the adopter. He figured that the ritual would get rid of the whisker scars. He had found out through lucrative information that they were the result of a grieving widow. They hadn't healed like all other injuries on the boy because the kyuubi chakra had not yet fully integrated with his system instead the red chakra burned the marks into his skin while trying to heal it at the same time giving it its darker appearance in contrast to his skin while still not puckering like a scar.

He did not want Naruto to go through what he did of being identified by a scar. He had found out through the gossip in the village when shopping that no one really knew the name or appearance of the "Kyuubi Brat" just that he had three whisker marks on his cheeks. He figured that the ritual would get rid of the marks and any other problems he might have picked up while being at the orphanage. He could already see some of the signs for malnourishment in Naruto's aura. He had dealt with problems of malnourishment and he didn't find being shorter than everyone in his year very fun. Luckily here he was very tall in this life.

He also had time to explore the panic room. He added some wards to it and also found a lab, or blast chamber would be a better name. It was made to test out new seals in a safe environment. He modified it with some wards to be able to resist a nuclear explosions. He figured he could use it for his experiments and for the ritual.

He made plans to set up a magical core for the house in the future. Home with a sentient conscience are always the safest. Look at Hogwarts for instance it was so safe because the castle can sense if it is in trouble. He put his thoughts aside as he came into the room Naruto was playing in. He picked the happy baby up and started walking to the door. The rest of the days leading up to the rituals were not quiet. The staff moving in and the noise of them settling around. Harry gave Hana a budget for the house supplies as she had experience for it. Plus he knew she was trustworthy.

The kitchen staff went out to get supplies and the yard staff went straight to work fixing six months of neglect. Harry and the hostler worked to make sure the stables and pasture were ready for when the horses he had ordered came in. Harry also set time out every night to carefully start inscribing the seals and wards onto his new ritual chambers floor and walls. Tonight was the night that he would formally adopt Naruto in front of the twins, magic, the elements, and the mother Gaia as witnesses.

They gave the staff the night off after the dinner together in the Great Hall before they went down into Harry's lab. They stripped and cleansed themselves before dawning robes of white. The chamber was painted and marked on every surface with runes and seals. They chanted and gave blood to seal the adoption. Naruto glowed brightly and was surrounded in a corona of light for several minutes. They could hear bones creaking, muscles tearing and reforming, and many other sounds of torture and healing. The sounds made Harry glad that the ritual healing was painless.

He knew the ritual had ended when the runic array and wards flashed and disappeared as if it were never there. The light around Naruto disappeared as if it were never there leaving a changed child. He still looked like Naruto only there were some changes. His hair had grown some and the whisker marks had disappeared. His ribs were no longer seen. He no longer looked emaciated and though he could not see it Harry knew that there would no longer be any long-term effects from his time at the orphanage. He was maybe a half an inch to an inch taller. He was still just six months after all. After the quick inspection of Naruto to check that everything went okay they went tiredly back up to there rooms and to bed.

The next morning Harry woke to the sound of life in the house. The maids were cleaning while gossiping, the cooks were baking bread and making breakfast, and the yard workers were cutting the grass and grooming it back to its former grandeur. Harry got up and got ready for the day. He got downstairs to the ground floor and sat down in the informal dining room that was near the kitchen. Hana came out of the kitchen with a big smile and an even bigger plate of food.

He thanked her and tucked into the food. He was just finishing up when George walked in with a giggling Naruto. The little baby reached for him when he saw Harry. Harry walked over to him and took him into his arms with a smile. The baby gurgled at him happily as Harry adjusted the baby into his arms more comfortably. He smiled down on the baby and announced to his plans to go shopping for clothes.

George nodded and disappeared to go tell Fred so that one of them could follow along with Harry even if it was just to carry bags or to provide comic relief. They decided that Fred would go with Harry and Naruto. They got ready and one of the maids dressed Naruto in a cute little red child haori and hakama. Harry and Fred walked out the gates and were soon in the market district. The people looked at them briefly but other than that paid them no mind. It was not odd to see a noble and his guard shopping even if it was an unknown noble.

Their first stop was in a clothing store. Harry bought a full wardrobe for himself. He also got many outfits for Naruto for the size he was then and for when he grew a bit more. He got Fred to pick out some clothes for himself and George. once the clothes was paid for Harry paid extra to have the clothing taken to the manor. They left in high spirits to many other stores. They stopped for lunch at a nice restaurant before going back to shopping.

Harry could sense them even if he could not see them. Fred had signaled that he to sensed it. They had been following them since they left the Namikaze estate. Since he could sense no ill will Harry signaled for Fred to leave it be but to be prepared. It came as they were on their way out of the market district back to the estate. Harry sensed a saddened mind. Harry sensed a saddened child heart. He handed Naruto to Fred and told them to meet him later at the estate. Harry walked to an alley close by and silently apparated to a hidden place close to the source.

He walked out and saw a courtyard of students and parents. The students were around the ages of twelve and the parents stood proudly with the children who wore a hitai-ite. There was one student who stood apart. He was younger by far than the rest of his classmates. He looked to be about six years old. He held a cold look on his face despite the sadness and disappointment Harry could sense in his aura. Harry looked around for anybody who had a similar aura or features as the boy and found known. The older students seemed to ignore or avoid the young child. He saw jealousy and hurt prides in some as they looked upon the child. Some looked maliciously at him for having nobody there for him.

Harry had had enough he walked over to the young child with a kind smile. He quietly congratulated the young child on his accomplishment. The child nodded without a word accepting the congratulations. Though it was not seen on his face Harry could see some lightening of the sadness in the child's aura. Harry walked away as he saw a young woman coming carrying a baby around Naruto's age. The young woman smiled when she caught sight of the young boy. Harry watched the boy's aura bloom to bright, happy fluctuations. Harry noticed there was still some disappointment it was not as strong as it was. Harry whispered the spell for a magical trace monitor on child to watch over him in case the sadness became so low again.

Harry walked off with a lighter step and made his way back to his estate. He walked into the kitchen and saw a funny site the twins had been trying to sweet talk some sweets from Hana but she was having none of that stating it was too soon after lunch. They finally gave up trying to sweet talk her and waited for her back to turn to snatch one of the fresh cookies. *smack* She hit them each on the hand with a wooden spoon. They gathered what was left of their dignity and exited the kitchen. Harry barely kept in his laughter as he saw the whole scene.

He spent the rest of the day sorting through his and Naruto's new purchases. He put Naruto down for bed after a bath. He watched the small babe nod off to Morpheus's realm. He went to his office to look through some of the older documents he found the day before. He sorted them and put them into place. He noticed that there was some documents with the official Hokage seal. He set those in a folder that held all Hokage correspondents. Once everything was settled he noticed it was late. So he walked upstairs to his bedroom to ready himself for sleep.

He did not expect the trace to react so soon after it was applied. All traces of sleepiness vanished and he apparated near the trace's location. There was the child pounding away at a training log with tears trailing down his cheeks. His knuckles were bloody and his body trembled with the signs of a body pushed too far. He felt the trace become more urgent as the boy finally collapsed into exhaustion. Harry was there immediately to gather up the child. He apparated to his bedroom and walked into the bathroom. He cradled the six-year-old against his hip as he gently cleaned the boy's knuckles and wrapped them after applying a healing salve. He gently scrubbed away the tear tracks and dirt with a soft flannel.

He walked into the bedroom and to one of the dressers and deftly removed the child's weapons and placed them onto the dresser's top. He removed a pair of his pajamas and shrunk them down to the child's size. He quickly spelled the new clothes onto him. Harry placed the child gently on the bed before gathering up his clothes to have the maids wash. He flicked a weapon's cleaning/polishing charm at the boy's weapons before walking downstairs and throwing the boy's clothes into the wash. One of the maids was awake and promised that they would be cleaned and folded in the morning once he explained the situation.

He walked upstairs and pulled a chair up next to the bed. He stroked the child's hair when he thrashed in his sleep and brushed away his tears when they came. He drank a large cup of coffee that the maid brought up for him along with the clothes as he read a book. This was what he was doing when he noticed the boy's breathing changed. It was in the wee hours of the morning and the boy noticed something was not right right away and slowed down his breathing to feign sleep. Harry watched as the boy feigned sleep and access his situation.

Harry cleared his throat and said wryly, "I know your awake, so would you kindly tell me what you were foolishly doing out at that training ground pushing you body way past its limit. You should know better than that." Through his words he watched as the child opened his eyes and take in his surroundings before looking towards Harry. His eyes lit up with recognition briefly before returning to emotionless. Harry sighed before standing up, "Well I guess that's the best I'm going to get." He walked to the salve and fresh bandages he had placed onto the night table sometime in the night. He gathered the items and gestured the child closer.

The child looked at him distrustingly, "Look I'm not going to hurt you. If I had wanted to I could have done it while you were sleeping." The child nodded and scooted closer. Harry to the child's hands one at a time carefully unwrapping them then inspecting the salves job before nodding to himself and smearing some more salve onto it. He wrapped it carefully rewrapped the wound and stood up. He surprised the boy by picking him up and placing him on his hip. "Let's go see if Hana has anything for us, shall we?" Harry's mischievous smile did a lot to set the child at ease.

Harry watched the child watch his surroundings carefully. Though he had put up a token struggle at first the child had made no move to be put down. Harry heard the sounds of kitchen noises and sound of gossip as he passed the kitchen. He walked into the great hall and saw the houses staff except for some cooks and the twins. One of the maids had Naruto in a highchair and was spooning some home baby food into the child's mouth with some success. He looked like he was having as much fun eating it as he was smearing it all over himself and the chair's table. Naruto giggled at the maid's attempt to keep the mess down.

Harry moved to his place at the center of the hall with the occasional, "Good morning milord." He nodded to them as he passed. He settled the child into the chair next to his. He filled his plate with the various platters on the table and gestured for the boy to do the same. Harry noticed that he was looking at some of the stuff curiously and was not tall enough to reach some of the stuff. He saw one of the maids bring a padded booster chair. Harry gestured for the child to stand for a moment so the maid could place it into the chair. Harry lifted the boy into it before filling the child's plate with a little of everything.

While Harry tucked into breakfast he watched the child cautiously taste some of the items and smile minutely. Harry made small talk and found out the child's name was Itachi but that was all Harry got out of him. The staff and their families slowly finished their breakfast and one by one the went out to do their duties. Harry took command of Naruto and exclaimed about how dirty he looked in comical proportions much to both children's amusement. Harry saw Itachi's eyes crinkle slightly in hidden laughter. Harry held Naruto in one arm and held out an arm to Itachi so he could decide if he wanted to be held or not.

Harry could see the want to be held in his aura but the Goddess knowledge let him know exactly who this boy was the moment he had scene the crest on Itachi's shirt. He saw the mask fall into place and squash down the want and Itachi just held onto Harry's hand instead. They walked up the stairs to the family floor and into the bathroom. Harry plopped the giggling Naruto into Itachi's hands before he knew what was going on Harry was out of the bathroom to gather clothes. Harry instructed him to watch Naruto for a bit.

Itachi was alone with the small baby he was covered in mashed peaches gave him a toothless smile. Despite his himself he smiled back to the gurgling baby. Harry was back with some clothes for Naruto and Itachi. He set both on the counter and started the water for Naruto. He took the squirming baby and removed his clothes and settled him into the warm water. Harry talked softly to them both. Telling them a story of a young family that forced a revolution on an island of rolling pastures.

Itachi recognized a family history lesson in the story and wished he could of learned his family's history like that in a story instead of reading and memorizing it from a book. Thoughts were zooming through his head as they had all morning he could not understand he had seen this man just the day before and now here he was in this Lord Namikaze's home. He remembered the Namikaze's as one of the founding family's but they were supposed to have died out in the several wars they had suffered. He felt himself relaxing and enjoying the story. He quickly reprimanded himself for that he was not supposed to feel more relaxed here in Harry's home than in his own home.

The thoughts whirled through his head at such a pace that he hardly noticed as Harry handed a now clean Naruto to George to look after. He did notice as Harry gently undid the buttons to the soft silk pajamas. Itachi looked up and saw the bath tub filled with fresh water that smelled faintly of (AN)sandalwood. He quickly pushed away the hands and pushed Harry out the door stating that he could bathe himself. Harry smiled and showed him where the soap, shampoo, conditioner, and towels were. He told him he would be just outside if he needed him. He sat down in his chair and read his book as he listened to the sound of water splashing.

About twenty minutes later Itachi came out dressed in his shinobi clothes. Harry stood and walked the over to the dresser. "Though I am loathe to place weapons into the hands despite that you are an adult in the eyes of Konohagakure, I trust that you will be careful?" Itachi looked into Harry's eyes and saw genuine concern and worry not chastisement or any other type of emotion. He nodded quickly before deftly replacing the weapons into there proper spot as they were handed to him. During his cursory observations of them he saw they had been cleaned and polished. He did not comment on it.

Harry walked downstairs and told the household that he was going out. He walked slowly with Itachi out into the grounds. He spoke to him of nonsensical things and told funny stories as they walked toward the Uchiha district. He told Itachi in a round about way that he was always welcome in the Namikaze estate even if it's just because he wanted to to snag one of Hana's delicious cookies. He shot a cheeky smile to the young Uchiha. They soon came upon Itachi's house Harry could see the face of a stern older looking man and smiled to him. He said goodbye to Itachi, gave him a bundle of Hana's cookies and whispered for him to remember the offer. With a wink he walked off with a whistle.

Though his father asked Itachi would not say a thing about where he had been the night before or who the blond man was. He walked into his brother's room and ate one cookies while he watched his brother Sasuke play with his toys.

(AN)Sandalwood - This is still burned in many homes today in incense form. A very sweet woody scent helping promote relaxation, spiritual harmony,and healing. Also, help with dry hair and skin.

So that's the chapter. I've decided not to change Naruto's name. Also I'd enjoy it if you reviewed and told me what you would like to see from this story. It always helps an author to get feedback from her audience. Can anyone tell me the names of the two elders on the council?


End file.
